


부끄러움 타는 매그너스

by Kiriti_loves_macaron



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriti_loves_macaron/pseuds/Kiriti_loves_macaron
Summary: .알렉매그





	부끄러움 타는 매그너스

**Author's Note:**

> 개빻았습니다. 음슴체 주의. 스토리는 없구요 그냥 떡떡떡썰. 어딘가에 올렸던 거 백업합니다.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Cassandra Clare. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. (x)

매그너스가 갈봊인거 부끄러워서 환영 덧씌우면 좋겠다.

알렉의 동정아다 고백을 들은 매그너스 심정은 이루 말할 수가 없었음.  
그래 아직 어리니까 그럴 수도 있지...다만 매그너스의 17000소리를 들은 알렉 표정이 영 떨떠름해 보였어서 슬슬 걱정이 되기 시작했음.  
이렇게 순진한 애한테 너무 벅찼던 거 아닐까...? 얘가 내 말 듣고 사귀는 거 재고해보면 어떻게 하지, 존나 걸레라고 싫어하면 어떡하지... 아니 300년 동안인데 17000명 정도랑 잤을 수도 있지! 아닌가... 1년에 56명 꼴인데....양호하지 않나...

이런 생각을 하며 샤워를 하고 나온 매그너스는 거울에 비친 모습을 바라보면서 내가 이렇게 매력적인데! 하고 항변했음. 그러다가 문득 생각이 나서 서랍에서 손거울을 꺼내서 다리 사이를 들여다봤음. 매그너스의 왕좆 밑에는 불알은 달려있지 않았고 대신 회음부에 보지가 자리하고 있었을 거임. 색욕의 악마 아들이라 그렇다고 해 왜뭐왜. 매그너스의 보지는 갈색이다 못해 검붉은 색에 벌어지고 음순 끝은 검게 변색되어서 너덜거릴 듯. 클리 크기도 장난 아닌데 거기에 작은 링 피어싱까지 달려 있을 것이다. 매그너스는 심각하게 고민하다가 결국 제 보지가 핑꾸하고 경험 없어 보이는 애기봊으로 보이게 환영을 덧씌울 거 같다. 아무리 생각해도 알렉같은 동정남은 제 어른보지를 봤다가는 기겁할 거 같았음. 알렉은 야동도 안 봤을 거 같지만 보더라도 순수하게 정상위+대학생 남녀가 꽁냥꽁냥 첫경험 하는~이런 거나 봤을 거 같아서 이런 너덜거리는 보지를 봤다가는 징그러워할 것만 같았음. 하는 김에 보지만큼은 아니어도 많이 사용해서 색이 변한 좆이랑 후멍도 핑크해 보이게 환영 건 다음에 주변에 변색된 피부들까지도 손 본 뒤에야 마음을 놓을 거 같다. 매그너스는 클리의 피어싱도 빼버렸다가 너무 오래 달고 다녔던 피어싱이라서 없으니까 허전한 기분이 들어서 결국 며칠 뒤에 다시 끼우고 자괴감에 빠질 듯.

그러다가 둘이 대망의 첫날밤을 치루는데 리드는 매그너스가 다 할 거 같다. 사실 알렉도 성욕이 아예 없는 건 아니니까 대충 이러저러한 건 알고 있었지만 아무래도 실전경험(?)이 부족하다는 걸 알고 있으니까 매그너스가 시키는 대로 고분고분하게 따랐을 것이다. 둘이 무드 좋게 밥 벅고 침대에 누워서 쪽쪽거리다가 매그너스가 알렉 옷 살살 벗겨주고 눕혀놓은 다음에야 매그너스가 그 위에 걸터앉아서 제 옷을 느리느릿 벗을 것이다. 다 벗은 다음에는 매그너스가 알렉 위에 앉아서 다리벌린 채로 살살 제 봊을 풀겠지. 매그너스가 좆봊 다 가진 건 알고 있었지만 처음 실제로 보니까 생각보다 더 야해서 알렉은 침만 삼키면서 보고 있었을 듯. 그렇게 처음은 매그너스가 알아서 보지 풀고 알렉 좆 집어넣어서 처음에는 달달하게 둘이 쪽쪽대면서 허리 조금씩 흔들다가 곧 동정게이킹의 고삐가 풀려서 알렉이 각성ㅋㅋ하고 연하의 허릿짓에 자지러지는 하이 월록만 남았겠지. 그렇게 아침에 만족스러운 얼굴의 알렉과 조신한 매그너스가 탄생하게 되었을 듯.  
처음은 매그너스 리드로 보내느라고 제대로 못 봤는데 나중에는 알렉도 자세하게 매그너스의 다리 사이를 들여다보게 되겠지. 69로 매그너스가 300년 내공으로 ㅍㄹ해주고 있으면 알렉도 슬금슬금 매그너스 질구에 손가락 넣고 질컥대는 소리를 즐긴다거나. 그러다가 알렉도 매그너스 좆 ㅍㄹ해주게 되고 나중엔 보빨도 해주게 되겠지.

매그너스는 뭐가 그리 부끄러운지 베개로 얼굴 가린 채로 다리 벌리고 누워있고 알렉은 웃으면서 매그너스 다리 사이로 얼굴을 내리겠지. 그렇게 많이 떡을 쳤는데도 아직도 연한 핑크색에 물기가 어려 더 청초해 보이는 보지에 좆이 설 것이다. 꽉 다물린 입구를 살살 핥다가 소음순 주름 사이를 샅샅이 핥고 츄름소리를 일부러 크게 내 가며 봊물을 빨곤 하겠지. 그러다가 곧 클리만 집중적으로 공략하기 시작해서 매그너스는 제대로 소리도 못 내고 느끼느라고 정신이 없을 것임. 매그너스 클리를 괴롭히던 알렉은 곳 이상한 점을 느낄 것이다. 분명히 계속 혀 끝에 금속성의 뭔가 스치는 거 같다가 다시 그 자리를 눌러보면 사라져있곤 할 거임. 손으로 만질 땐 긴가민가했는데 혀로 핥다보니 분명 여기 뭔가 있다는 게 느껴질 것이다. 그래서 그 금속 부분이 느껴지는 걸 눈을 감고 감각만으로 찾아서 앞니로 물고 살짝 당겼더니 매그너스가 알렉 얼굴에 분수를 거하게 쌀 것이다. 알렉이 만족스러운 기분으로 히익 소리만 내면서 아직도 허리를 잘게 떨고 있는 매그너스를 내려다보는데 뭔가 이상한 걸 느낄 거임. 아까까지 핑꾸했던 매그너스의 다리 사이가 온통 검붉은 색이었음. 포경이 안 되어서 수줍게 껍질에 덮여 있어서 더 어리게 느껴졌던 좆에는 어느새 포경이 되어서 기둥에 흉흉하게 핏줄이 서 있었고, 가랑이 사이 피부들이 온통 변색되어서 거무죽죽했음. 알렉이 ??하는 동안에도 매그너스는 오르가즘에서 아직 내려오지 못해서 정신이 없을 것이다. 매그너스의 보지를 다시 들여다본 알렉은 헛웃음을 내뱉었음. 핑크하고 꼭 다물린 도톰한 보지는 어디로 갔는지 정말 걸레같은 보지가 자리잡고 있었음. 항상 틈이 없이 꼭 붙어 있던 둔덕살과 질구는 헤 벌어져 있었고 소음순은 잔뜩 늘어나서 끝이 검게 변색되고 너덜너덜해져 있을 거임. 결정적으로 클리 크기가 지금까지 보던 것보다 2배는 크고 금색으로 빛나는 걸이가 클리를 관통하고 있을 것이다. 후멍도 하도 써서 갈색에 입구가 도톰하게 솟아있고 장액 질질 흘리고 있을 듯. 갑자기 나타난 딱 봐도 너무 써서 망가진 성기를 보면서 알렉이 이거 대체 뭐냐고 다시 클리 피어싱을 잡아당기는 통에 매그너스가 지나친 자극에 기절하는 바람에 알렉은 오늘은 더 추궁하는 걸 그만두고 할배 껴안고 잠이나 자라.

그렇게 같잖은 환각을 들킨 매그너스가 이런저런 변명을 해가며 알렉 기분을 풀어주려 하는데 알렉 기분은 더 싱숭생숭할 듯. 자기가 너무 경험이 없어서 놀랄까봐 그랬다는데 그럴수록 매그너스의 17000이 떠오르고+자기가 그렇게 믿음직하지 못한 연인인 건가 하고 자택도 할 듯. 그렇게 어영부영 환각으로 속인 문제는 넘어가는데 알렉이 그 후로도 간간히 빡칠 거 같다. 

성기는 그렇다쳐도 왜 엉덩이골이랑 가랑이 주변 피부는 변색된 거냐니까 매그너스가 아무렇지 않게 구멍을 너무 써서 헐어서 아플 땐 스마타를 해서 그렇다고 한 번 해 볼래? 이렇게 내 허벅지 사이나 아님 엉덩이 사이에 좆을 끼우고 마찰로.....하는 말에 한숨 푹 쉬고 알렉이 인스티튜트에서 까이고 온 날에는 기분 풀어준다고 자기가 파티에서 이걸 하면 안 좋아하는 사람이 없었다고 장기자랑 해 준대서 좀 기분 풀려서 두근두근하면서 소파에 앉았는데 탁자에 엎드린 매그너스가 후멍에 고양이 꼬리 달린 딜도+보지에 유리구슬 넣으면서 넣을 때마다 n개째 달성!이러고 해맑게 말하는데 꼬리 달린 것도 야하고 구슬 삼킬 때마다 벌어졌다가 다시 오무라드는 질구도 꼴리고 해서 일단 두기는 하는데 이걸 남한테 보여줬단 말인가 해서 가만히 관람하는데 유리구슬 한 7개 쯤 넣은 매그너스가 알렉 마주보고 탁자 위에 쪼그려 앉더니 유리구슬 하나씩 낳다가 분수싸면서 남은 구슬 3개 쥬르륵 낳더니 넋나간 얼굴로 알렉 보면서 양손으로 브이 하는 치태가 너무 음탕해서 알렉이 지금 뭐하는 거냐니까 매그너스가 고양이 꼬리 빼지도 않고는 "어, 어떡하지 싫었어? 내 산란플+아헤가오 더블피스는 다들 좋아하던 건데...어쩌지 아직도 기분 안 좋아?"하고 있어서 한숨 푹푹 쉬면서 일단 침대 위로 집어 던지고 분노의 떡을 치겠지

그래서 구멍들은 이미 늦었으니 가슴이라도 자기가 개발하겠다는 연하 남친의 말에 순순히 응한 매그너스였는데, 알렉이 너무 열정적으로 시도때도 없이 물고빨고 집게 달고 해서 좀 놀라긴 했을 듯. 그러다가 점점 넓어지는 유륜과 너무 커진 유두+알렉이 다정하게 직접 달아준 알렉 이름 새겨진 유두 피어싱 양쪽에 하나씩 하고는 남이 볼까봐 무서워서 점점 조신하게 옷 입는 거 보고싶네.


End file.
